MODEL EYES!
by Amaranphine
Summary: OS sur Gaara x Naruto. Tout commence par une rencontre à la plage, une rencontre dans un restaurant, sur un le lieux de travail de Naruto. Un tableau commencé par Naruto qui invitera Gaara pour qu'il puisse le continuer.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme vous vous en doutez, je commence une nouvelle fiction. Pour les personnes qui lisaient « vivre en ermite », je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise pour la suite, donc je commence celle-ci où les idées fusent et je n'ai pas envie d'oublier.

Je vous rappelle que j'ai un CLAVIER DE MERDE, qui ne veut parfois pas prendre en compte les « s », que je n'ai pas de beta lectrice, que j'en voudrais bien une ! Car mes 3 neurones (orthographe, grammaire et verbe) se sont fait la malle aux caraïbes.

C'est un Gaara X Naruto,

Langage crus, romantique, amitié, AU, humour bien pourrir et que sais je …

.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿

MODEL EYES !

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿

.

 **POV Naruto**

.

C'était la fin du mois d'Aout, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, pendant que j'étais debout sur mon balcon avec un chevalet, mes pinceaux, une tasse de café, une clope au bec et la musique à fond dans mes oreilles. Je regardais les gens s'activer dans la rue, il y allait avoir une fête, j'en avais rien à foutre, mais allez savoir pourquoi j'avais demandé à une passante pourquoi tant de Remus ménage.

Elle me répondit gentiment que c'était en l'honneur des 100 ans de Konoha School. La putain d'école ou je venais de m'inscrire avait 100 ans, bin mon cochon t'es vielle.

A oui, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelé Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, j'ai 18ans et je rentre en 5ième année de rénové **(en Belgique c'est l'année avant la terminal, nous on l'appelle la rétho)** en artistique.

J'ai les cheveux blonds, un visage normal, avec une paire d'yeux qui ont les couleurs de la mer. Des cicatrices sur mes joues. Des vêtements de ce qu'y a de plus banal un bermuda noir, un débardeur rouge orangé où il y était inscrit en noir AC/DC, un de mes groupes fétiche, des slashs bleus en guide de godasse.

Quelles que piercings ornaient mes oreilles, j'avais aussi quelques tatouage notamment les deux plus visibles qui se trouvait sur tout le long des mes bras l'un avec un kyubi no yoko en rouge-orange et noir, et de l'autre un arbre de vie noir d'où quelques fleur rose tombait.

Il me restait celui dans le bas de la nuque un papillon dans les tons mauve et bleu posé sur un croissant de lune. Il était là pour une personne bien précise, ma meilleure amie, Hinata.

Je suis rentré dans cette saleté d'école pour elle, moi j'en ai rien à carrer des cours, je voulais jute arrêter et commencer à bosser comme cuistot. Mais, elle m'obligé à terminer mes études dans la prestigieux école de Konoha, afin d'avoir un diplôme et de travailler dans un restaurant grand luxe. BIP FAUX, je veux ouvrir un bête boui-boui ambulant et cuisiner où je veux.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle je la vois débarque au loin dans la ruelle tant bien que mal. Elle était poursuivie par son cousin. Il ne m'aimait pas. Bon en même temps, je lui ai envoyé une droite il y a deux ans. La raison ? Je sais plus.

Tiens ! Je ne vois plus Hinata, elle a dû rentrer dans l'immeuble, je vois même son cousin Neji pété un fusible. Franchement, il devrait la laisser vivre un peu, la pauvre elle peut même ne pas avoir de mec avec lui.

Je continue ma contemplation du paysage avant d'écraser ma cigarette, pour aller servir un bon thé à mon amie qui venait d'arriver bien essoufflé d'avoir tant couru.

J'entendis un grand boum, c'était Hinata qui venait de s'écraser comme une merde dans mon divan. Je lui tendis son verre de thé bien glacé. Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête. Tiens, on sonne chez moi ! Et en plus la personne insiste putain.

« DIT-T'AS PAS FINI DE T'ACHARNER SUR LA SONNETTE ? J'AI DES VOISINS ! » Criais-je dans le parlophone.

Je me retournais vers Hinata qui riait aux éclats, à chaque fois c'était pareil, elle se foutait de ma gueule quand je perdais mon sang froid.

« Quand tu auras fini de te marrer préviens moi. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

« Désolé Naruto-Kun, mais j'y peux rien ! J'imagine la tête du mon cousin dépité par le fête de se faire engueuler de la sorte et puis ça n'arrive pas souvent de perdre ton sang-froid. »

« Bon, sinon comment vas-tu ? Ça fait deux bonnes semaines que l'on ne sait pas vu. »

« Je vais bien mise à part que quand je dois semer Neji, c'est une autre paire de manche. »

« J'ai vu ça, il commence à devenir bon pour te courir après. » Lui dis-je en m'installant dans le divan.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Me répond-elle en couchant dans le divan la tête sur mes cuisses.

Nous restions ainsi à parler de tout comme de rien, surtout sur le faite qu'on était tous les deux célibataire, on se plaignait comme des abrutis sur notre mal chance en amour. Nous aurions pu nous mettre ensemble, mais il y avait un problème de taille, mon orientation sexuelle, j'étais homosexuel. J'étais même fière de l'être et je l'assumais complètement.

Quant à Hinata, elle n'aspirait pas à un prince charmant, elle voulait quelqu'un de drôle et gentil. Elle voulait un bon baltringue qui drague comme une enclume, bon vivant, qui n'aurais pas peur de sa famille et qui aurait un côté sauvage. Elle n'était pas difficile.

Moi par contre c'était une vraie catastrophe, j'aimais le genre calme, avec un humour dévastateur, originale, un peu space quoi. J'aime les mecs atypiques, un peu sauvage comme Hinata. Mais qui n'aurait pas peur de s'assumer mais surtout de me supporter. Vu que je suis un sacré Chtarbé. Car franchement, il faut du courage pour me supporter.

Je suis toujours en mouvement quand il y a de la musique que j'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher de danser même en pleine rue. J'ai toujours ce sourire débile sur la face, je suis rieur et taquin.

Je caressais doucement les cheveux de mon amie. Elle me sortit de mes pensées avec une phrase des plus bizarres.

« Et si on trouvait jamais la personne faite pour nous. »

« Chérie, arrête de te tracasser, nous trouverons bien quelqu'un pour nous aimer pour ce que nous sommes. Et non notre statut social. Et je te promets que si un mec te fait pleurer, je lui balance mon pied dans sa tronche. » Dit-je en agitant mes orteils.

Elle ria de bon cœur.

« C'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu venais du Brésil, et que tu pratiquais la capoeira. Tiens au faite, il nous reste une semaine de vacance avant l'école ça te dit qu'on aille à la mer, faire du surf ? »

« A si tu me prends par les sentiments je ne dis pas non on se retrouve, où et quand ? »

« On part d'ici dans deux heures pour aller à la gare et prends ta planche. »

« Pas de problème et invite Neji pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Dit lui que c'est de ma part. »

« Heu t'es sure ? »

« Mais ouais, t'inquiète pas je parlerais à Neji. »

Hinata se leva et se précipita vers la porte pour rentrer chez elle et préparer ses affaires. Je fis de même, pour ne pas me retrouver à la bourre. Mais avant ça, il fallait que je range mon matériel de peinture qui était sur mon balcon. Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'avais rien compris, j'étais sur la balustrade de mon balcon à attendre une clope toujours en bouche.

« NARUTO ! »

Je vis mon amie accompagné de son cousin, elle me faisait de grand signe. J'écrasais ma clope, et partie prendre mes bagages, et descendit. Je leurs fit un grand sourire en sortant de l'immeuble. Neji me lançait des regards noirs tout le long du chemin pour arriver à la gare. Mon dieu, on était chargé pour aller à la mer deux planches, trois grosses valises et ma guitare. Après avoir pris nos billets nous allions dans le train qui n'attendait lus que le signal de départ.

Nous étions installé avec tout notre bric-à-brac, je discutais joyeusement avec Hinata depuis une bonne heure déjà. On riait aux éclats.

« C'est pas tous mais je dois pisser. » Dit-elle en partant.

« Je savais que t'étais une pisseuse. »

Pour toute réponse j'ai eu droit à un doigt d'honneur, je riais encore plus à ma bêtise.

« Je sais tu sors avec ma cousine, alors, s'il te plait ne la fait pas souffrir. »

Je regardais Neji étonné, il pensait que je sortais avec sa cousine.

« Je ne sors pas avec ta cousine. »

« C'est ça et la marmotte met le chocolat dans l'alu. »

« Non franchement, nous ne sommes pas ensemble et ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Comment ça ? »

Ne me dite pas qu'il n'est pas au courant ?

« Je suis gay, je m'intéresse pas aux filles. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Ho, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Attends c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes pas, tu pensais que je sortais avec ta cousine ? »

« Ouais, je pensais que tu étais un voyou, qui n'en avait que pour son argent. »

« Ecoute, c'est ma meilleur amie, je me fiche bien qu'elle soit riche ou pauvre. Je n'ai jamais profité d'elle et je ne le ferais jamais. De plus si un mec ose lui faire pleurer, il se prend mon pied au cul et il ne sera pas perdu crois moi.»

Neji me fit un léger sourire, il venait de comprendre que je la considérais comme ma sœur, Neji était tout simplement inquiet pour elle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, bin putain mon cochon des pas fute-fute sur le coup.

« Je ne te déteste pas non plus Naruto. »

Je regardais Neji comme si il descendait de la lune.

« Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais avec le poings que je t'avais balancé dans la tronche. »

« Ho ça ! Non, tu as juste eu les couilles de opposer à moi pour rester avec elle, j'ai trouvé ça super mignon, en pensant que tu sortais avec elle, j'avais tort. »

Hinata venait de nous rejoindre, elle avait vu le changement de comportement de son cousin mon égard, mais ne dit rien, elle était contente que nous avions fini par nous entendre. En même temps, il y avait un malentendu entre nous, pas de quoi fouetter un gobelin.

« Naruto chante nous la chanson des compotes ! »

« La quoi ? » Demanda Néji.

« Tu vas voir. »

Je pris ma guitare et commençait à jouer en chantant.

.

0

Pooom… pom pooom… pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom  
Tous les petits Kobolds dansent dans la forêt,  
Moi et mes compagnons allons tous les crever !  
Ne sont-ils pas mignons, embrochés morcelés,  
Autour des champignons, on pourrait en manger !

OUAIS !

Pooom… pom pooom… pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom

Tous les petits Gobelins, dansent dans la forêt,  
Moi et mes compagnons, allons les approcher !  
Ils sont vraiment mignons quand ils se font flécher...  
Nous les achèverons à coups d'épées rouillées !

OUAIS !

Pooom… pom pooom… pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom  
Quand tous les petits Orques, dansent dans la forêt,  
Moi et mes compagnons préférons-nous cacher !  
Ils ne sont pas mignons, ils sont bêtes à pleurer  
Mais nous les évitons… pour pas finir broyés !

OUAIS !

Pooom… pom pooom… pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom

Quand tous les petits Trolls, dansent dans la forêt,  
Moi et mes compagnons préférons nous barrer !  
Ceux qui les trouvent mignons sont vraiment dérangés,  
Un jour ils finiront en compote de…

Pommes… pom pooom… pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom…

 **(Merci à JBX d'avoir créé cette chanson pour en savoir plus c'est un truc de geek, il fait la saga mp3 reflet d'acide ça vaut le détour.)**

 **...**

Hinata chantait avec moi à tue-tête pendant que Neji, nous regardais interloqué puis éclatait de rire.

« Vous en avez encore des comme ça ? » Demandât' il.

« Blindé, mais on ne va pas les utiliser maintenant, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. »

Le voyage continua sans encombre avec beaucoup de rire, nous étions enfin arrivés à la mer, Hinata nous avait réservé une chambre à une auberge, près de la mer. Nous allions partager une chambre à trois, en même temps cela ne nous couterait presque rien comme ça. On avait réussi à mettre toutes nos affaires dans une seule armoire et une commode. J'ai cru que celle-ci allait exploser avec notre brols. Je m'étais installé comme à mon habitude sur le balcon avec un bloc de croquis et craies grasse avec moi. Je commençais à dessiner le paysage que j'avais devant moi. Les vagues n'étaient pas forte en même temps nous étions en fin de soirée. J'ai hâte d'être demain pour surfer sur les vagues. Je continuais ma contemplation tout en dessinant, quand Hinata se mit à côtés de moi et m'alluma une cigarette. Avec une coupelle de Saké qu'elle me tendit. Je la remerciais avec sourire made in Naruto, en claire le beau sourire débile qui ne me quitte jamais.

Je bus cul-sec mon verre, le saké me chauffait la gorge, j'adorais cette sensation, même i par moment tu as juste envie de tousser tout cet alcool bien trop fort pour nous. Neji c'était joint à nous et à regarder ce que je dessinais, il fut fort surpris, il ne savait pas que je savais dessiner comme ça.

« Attends tu n'as rien vue, il cuisine comme un chef. Il n'a même pas eu honte de prendre le cours de cuisine à l'école avec le club. »

« Hey, n'oublie pas que mon job à mi-temps c'est aide-cuistot dans un resto. »

« Un mec qui sait cuisiner et bien ! »

« Ne sais-tu donc pas que les plus grands chefs de ce monde sont pour la plupart des hommes, mon très cher cousin ? »

Neji l'a regarda avec un sourire qui voulait dire bien sûr que je le sais c'était une boutade.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je vais dormir, je suis naze. » Dit ma chère et tendre amie.

Sur les bonnes paroles de Hinata, nous la suivions dans son idée, je n'en menais pas large, j'étais éreinté par le voyage jusqu'ici. Je fis donc la même chose « _allé sous la couette les enfants »_ avais-je dit en riant.

Je ne pense pas être resté fort longtemps éveiller car, je m'étais endormi comme une masse sur le futon.

Le soleil avait pointé le bout de son depuis un moment déjà, nous passions chacun notre tour dans la salle de bains pour nous apprêter, avant de prendre un bon petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'auberge. Planche de surf sous le bras et hop c'était parti, pour attaquer les vagues.

« Vous allez surfer les jeunes ? » Nous interpellâmes l'aubergiste.

« Ouais ! On va profiter de ces bonnes vagues. » Lui répondit Hinata avec un sourire radieux.

On ne marcha pas longtemps, qu'on se retrouvait devant la plage. Avant même de commencer à surfer, nous avion fait les dingues Hinata et moi. Neji était parti faire le tour des environs pour trouver un petit resto' sympa pour manger à midi. Après notre récréation improvisé dans l'eau, on enlevait nos tee-shirt, les jetant en boule sur le sable et nous priment chacun notre planche et on se jetait à l'eau avec. Les vagues étaient fortes, et nous pouvions faire de figure sur l'eau assez facilement.

Me retrouver comme ça sur l'eau me donnait une sensation de liberté, j'avais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines à chaque fois que je dominais une vague. J'étais euphorique, j'aime sentir la vagues de ma main lors ce que je traverse un tube. Parfois je ferme les yeux et je me laisse emporter par celle-ci. C'est comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi n'existait plus.

Après trois bonnes heures de surf, avec Hinata nous étions crevés, on s'est retrouver avachit comme des merdes sur le sable, essoufflé et on commença à rire comme deux psychopathes.

« La vache, je n'avais jamais vu de gens tenir si longtemps sur des planches comme ça ! » Lâcha une voix derrière nous, qui nous était complètement inconnu.

Nous nous retournâmes sur l'interlocuteur, c'était un garçon aux cheveux explosés brun cendré.

« Je m'appelle Kankuro, je suis ici avec quelques amis, si vous voulez vous pouvez nous rejoindre, on est juste là. »

Hinata et moi nous sommes regardé et on s'est dit pourquoi pas, après tout c'était notre dernière semaine de vacances alors autant en profiter. Neji était venu nous rejoindre saluant d'un signe de tête notre interlocuteur avec un regard hautain. Mais notre jeune ami lui fit un grand sourire lui montrant ces dents

« Je m'appelle Naruto, voici Hinata ma meilleur AMIE, et Neji son cousin. »

J'avais fort insisté sur le mot amie, ce mec au premier coup d'œil devait avoir un sacré grain de folie.

« Si tu tiens à la vie ne drague pas ma cousine. »

« Je crois que ta charmante cousine a déjà une mère et un père pour s'occupé de es fréquentation, n'est-ce pas jolie Hinata. Jaan »

Ok c'est bon ce mec est barré et drague comme un balais brosse, tout ce que aime Hinata. Je risque de bien rire si Neji se prend des vestes dans la gueule.

« Bon suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter à mes amis. »

Nous le suivîmes gentiment, Hinata était toute rouge, c'est sur elle a eu le coup de foudre pour ce mec. Je sens que je vais bien rire.

« Voilà mes potes ici Temari et Ino, les deux seules filles du groupe, le mec qui pionce à moitié c'est Shikamaru, Kiba et Gaara. Les gars voici Hinata, Neji son cousin et Naruto. »

« C'était vous qui surfait comme des malades. »Demanda Kiba.

« Et ouais, on adore les vagues ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ça vous dit de faire un Beach volley cet aprèm ? Jaan » Dit Kankuro.

« Avec plaisir ! » Répondit Hinata fort enthousiaste.

L'après-midi fut vite arrivé, après un bon sandwich pour nous requinquer de la partie de de surf. On avait fait deux équipes de 4 avec un Shikamaru qui ronflait sous un parasol. Il avait l'air blasé même quand il dormait. J'étais avec Hinata, Neji et Kankuro, de l'autre côté se trouvait Ino, Temari, Gaara et Kiba.

« Je vous préviens je ne sais pas jouer au Beach volley traditionnellement. Dans mon pays c'est plutôt le footvolley. » Dit-je avec désinvolture.

« Comment ça ? »M'interloqua Ino.

« Je viens du Brésil, donc par chez nous on joue avec les pieds, ça dérange quelqu'un si je joue comme chez moi ? »

On me répondit que je pouvais faire à ma guise, j'enlevais donc mon tee-shirt pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et la partie commença. L'équipe adverse avait un peu de mal à suivre mes coups, bon en même temps je les plaints se retrouvé avec un brésilien qui joue avec les pieds, mais pas comme un pied, on s'entend bien là-dessus. La partie dura une petite demi-heure avant que les autres s'effondre devant moi.

« Quoi déjà crevé les amis ? » Demandais-je avec humour.

Hinata rit comme une baleine.

« T'es infatigable Naruto. » Me dit-elle.

« En même temps, j'ai toujours fait du sport. »

« T'es mouvement sont pas humain mec. »Lâcha Kiba.

« Normal c'est des mouvement de capoeira qu'il a fait pour jouer inculte. » Dit un mec bien ensommeiller.

Tiens il s'est réveillé lui ? Mais, je dois reconnaitre qu'il a raison. Il analyse bien ce mec.

La semaine passa vite et le dernier soir venait d'arriver, avec la bande de Kankuro nous avions décidé de faire un feu sur la plage avec de l'alcool et de quoi se grignoter quelques chose.

Lors cette semaine, j'avais repéré Gaara qui restait souvent en retrait par rapport aux autres. Il était du genre calme et ne parlait pas pour rien dire, j'avais réussi à discuter un peu, pas de quoi casser des briques mais c'était déjà ça. Il était sympa avec un humour de noir et de merde.

On était enfin tous réuni devant le feu, verre à la moi clope dans l'autre ça allait de bon train, j'avais ramené ma guitare pour chanter autour du feu.

« Naruto chante nous une chanson ! » Me demanda Kankuro en me mettant une tape dans le dos avant de s'assoir à côté de Hinata.

« Tu m'accompagne Hinata ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Soiffard avides de vins et de rengaines, voici une chanson qui devrait vous plaire. »

.

.

Juste après m'être apprêté,

Avant de m'aventurer,

Je m'apprête à préparer

Mon beau sac d'aventurier…

Quels objets dois-je emmener ?

Ai-je assez pour m'équiper ?

Au moment de tout lister,

J'ai bien envie de pleurer…

Caaaaaar…

J'ai une épée molle,

Des bottes qui rigolent,

Un bouclier rose et bleu,

Une armure qui craint le feu.

J'ai un casque en tôle,

Une ceinture qui colle,

Un caillou défectueux,

Une arbalète pour les vieux.

Et la suite n'est pas mieux…

J'ai des gants débiles,

Des sardines à l'huile,

Une cape qui sent le bouc,

Un chapeau qui me rend plouc…

J'ai un arc en laine,

Un chandail en chêne,

Un couteau de 20 kilos,

Une hache pour fendre l'eau…

Et la suite c'est cadeau…

J'ai une bouillotte,

Une potion de flotte,

Un parchemin pour vêler,

Des godasses qui font danser…

J'ai l'anneau magique

Qui rend alcoolique…

Et cet anneau le voici,

Grâce à lui, je suis ici !

 **(Merci à JBX d'avoir créé cette chanson pour en savoir plus c'est un truc de geek, il fait la saga mp3 reflet d'acide ça vaut le détour.)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata chantait toujours à tue-tête avec moi lors de mes moment de délire, j'avais remarqué une esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres, pendant que les autres se bidonnaient de rire. La fête continua sur les rires et la boisson on danser sans musique, en faisait le dingue. Hinata passait beaucoup de temps avec Kankuro, elle discutait joyeusement avec celui-ci. Je ne l'avais pas vu si heureuse avec un garçon. Bon, il y avait Neji qui regardait de temps en temps vers elle si tout allait bien. La fête fut finie très tard ou tôt dans la nuit. Hinata était bourrée et Neji légèrement éméché qui était rentré seul à l'auberge en titubant. J'ai pris Hinata et la mise comme un sac à patate sur mes épaules.

Et cette crème d'andouille commença à faire du tambourin sur mes fesses en disant : _ramtatam, ramtatam, ramtatam_.

« Bon on va rentrer les gens on prend le train tout à l'heure. C'était une chouette semaine qu'on a passé ensemble. » M'exclamais-je.

« C'est claire on sait bien marrer… »

Kankuro n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Hinata lui donna un baiser et s'endormis comme une conne sur mon épaule. Comment avait –elle bougé ? Bonne question, j'avais rien remarqué. J'ai vu le teint de Kankuro rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il a l'air vraiment mordu.

« Tiens c'est le numéro d'Hinata, tu n'auras qu'à la contacter d'ici quelques jours. Le temps qu'elle me fasse une crise du genre : _Mais ce que j'ai pu être conne de pas lui avoir donné mon numéro._ »

« Tu ne serais pas un entremetteur en amour toi ? »

« Qui sait ? Allé salut les gens ! j'espère qu'on se reverra. CHAO ! »

Je marchais tranquillement avec Hinata toujours en mode sac à patate, et je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à l'auberge, j'étais presque arrivé que :

« Naruto ! »

Je me retournais vers la voix grave qui m'appelait, c'était Gaara, qui arrivait en courant ma guitare à la main. Merde, je l'avais complètement oublié. Il me tendit ma guitare, et je la pris de ma main valide.

« Merci Gaara. »

« De rien, bon bonne fin de nuit. »

« Oui toi aussi. »

La semaine qu'on avait passé ensemble à la mer était tout simplement génial, c'était le premier jour de cours et aussi le dernier de la semaine, j'étais arrivé comme une fleur au lycée en compagnie d'Hinata. Elle portait son uniforme tandis que moi, je ne l'avais pas. Pourquoi ? Très simple, j'ai pris 10cm pendant les vacances, conclusion uniforme trop petit. J'y allais donc en tong, un jean noir et un tee-shirt noir.

Arrivé dans l'enceinte de l'école, je fus interpellé par un professeur.

« Jeune homme quel est votre nom ? » Dit-il furieusement.

« Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze monsieur. » Lui dis-je calmement.

« Vous avez vu votre accoutrement ? Nous ne sommes pas à la plage ici ! »

« Veuillez m'en excuser, monsieur, mais malheureusement mon uniforme est devenue trop petit et pour les chaussures, j'ai malheureusement pas eu assez d'argent en juin pour les acheter. J'allais ramener l'uniforme pour en recommander un autre. Le voici. »

Je lui montrais l'uniforme, il me le prît des mains avec violence et regarde sur toute les coutures avant d'essayer de me le rendre.

« Ca va pour cette fois, mais vous devriez faire quelque chose pour vos cheveux nous ne tolérons pas les permanentes et enlevé vo lentilles de contact. »

Putain c'est un vrai casse-couille ce prof'.

« Ca par contre, je peux rien y faire, je suis blond aux yeux bleus depuis la naissance. »

« Vous pensez que je vais avaler ça Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze ? »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir, d'ailleurs ça se voit tout de suite quand je mens j'ai un œil qui par sur le côté. »

Heureusement que Hinata est intervenue en disant que je ne mentais pas. Grace à elle, le professeur arrêta de me faire chier.

« De toute façon un voyou est un voyou. »

Mais d'où il sort se débile, je ne suis pas un voyou ! Celui-là si il vient au resto' on le fout à la porte avec le patron à grande coup de pied au cul.

La journée se passa sans encombre après, je pris le métro pour rentrer, j'ai réussi à chopper une place, mon dieu que ça fit du bien de poser son cul sur du moue. Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'aperçu une dame âgé, avec des sacs de course. Je me levais automatiquement, et lui laissait ma place.

« Venez-vous assoir Baa-chan. »

« Que vous êtes aimable jeune homme. »

« Je suis en pleine forme. »

Les gens autours commençaient à chuchoter autour de Naruto et de la vieille dame.

 _« Tu as vu », « Un voyou », « Il va faire du mal à cette pauvre vieille femme »_ ETC…

« Ne vous inquiété pas pour ce qu'ils disent, je m'en fiche je sais ce que je vaux. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Ho mais on reconnait la valeur de quelqu'un en commençant à la connaitre, et je peux dire que vous êtes un bon garçon. »

« Bon je descends ici, bonne fin de journée baa-chan. »

Je descendis du métro, je devais m'apprêter pour aller travailler, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me doucher et allez au travail. J'habitais à quelque minutes à pied de mon lieu de travail, c'était aussi pour ça que l'on m'avait pris.

J'entrais dans le restaurant, je saluais mes collègues ainsi que mon patron et j'allais me changer. Aujourd'hui, je travaillais en salle, le restaurant avait pour nom Hokage et c'était le vieux Sarutobi qui le dirigeait d'une main de maître, Chef coq et patron d'une douzaine d'employé. Son restaurant était fort renommé, la clientèle se constituait de femmes et d'hommes riches, de la ville de Konoha.

D'ailleurs, un de nos plus fidèles clients venait d'entrer.

« Orochimaru-san, toujours aussi ponctuelle. »

« Naruto-Kun que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais point vu. »

« Ha j'ai dû prendre des congés je me tuais au travail comme dirais Sarutobi-sensei. Venez, je vais vous mettre à votre table. »

« Votre persévérance est des plus noble mon cher Naruto-Kun. »

« Je vous remercie Orochimaru-San. »

Je conduisis donc Orochimaru-San à sa table, cet homme peu atypique n'était pas aussi méchant qu'on pensait. Bon d'accord, il était le parrain de la mafia. Mais que pouvions nous faire ? C'était un bon client, chaque jeudi à 19h, il venait manger dans notre restaurant, de plus le vieux Sarutobi le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Car la femme de Sarutobi était gouvernante pour la famille d'Orochimaru, il préparait toujours des petits gâteaux secs pour le jeune enfant.

Les clients continuaient à entrer et sortir, il était déjà 20h30, j'allais prendre une petite pause de 10minutes. Le temps de me fumer une cigarette, de boire un coca et de manger ma tartine. Je m'étirais après mes 10 minutes de pause, je retournais en salle quand mon collègue m'interpella :

« Naruto ! Peux-tu prendre la commande de la table 7 ? »

« Comme si c'était fait Soji. »

J'allais donc à la table 7 pour prendre les commandes.

« Bonsoir, avez-vous choisis. »

« Ho Naruto, vous faites le service en salle aujourd'hui ? » Dit l'homme en me tendant sa main.

« Mr Sabaku, comment allez-vous ? Et oui aujourd'hui, votre cuisinier est Sarutobi-San. » Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Naruto ? Bin merde, comme le monde est petit ! »

« Kankuro, comment vas-tu ? Ha Temari Gaara, comment ça va ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous les 3 de la même famille. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Mr Sabaku.

« Nous nous sommes rencontré à la plage. »Répondit posément Gaara.

« Je vois, je vois ! »

« N'oublie pas d'appeler Hinata, elle me fait une crise depuis deux jours. »

« Promis ! »

« Qui est Hinata ? »

« Ma meilleur amie et la futur copine de votre fils Mr Sabaku. »

Après cette petite discussion, je pris les commandes.

« Je prendrais un coq au vin. » Dit Mr Soji.

« l'omelette espagnole. »Dit Temari

« Je vais prendre mmmh… sushis pour moi. » Me dit Kankuro.

« Une feijoada. » Me dit Gaara.

Je partie en cuisine énoncer les plats, mais ce fut une vrai catastrophe, aucun ne savait faire la feijoada. Le vieux Sarutobi était furieux contre les cuisiniers aucun n'avais appris à faire cette recette.

« Bande de clampin ! Vous auriez dû l'apprendre cette recette, vous êtes que des bons à rien. »

Franchement elle n'est pas compliquer en plus, bon ok c'est un plat brésilien, et je sais le faire. Evidement j'ai dû m'y collé, il ne me fallut que une petite demi-heure pour faire le plat de Gaara. Les plats finis, je puis les amener à la table des Sabakus, tous très ravis de leurs plats sauf Gaara qui restait impassible. Ce mec est un pur canon ! Des yeux turquoise donnaient l'impression d'être transpercé, les cheveux de couleurs rouge foncé, ce mec est trop mais vraiment trop canon, même si il est dénudé de sourcil.

La soirée continua, je jetais des petits coups d'œil vers la table de Gaara, j'ai pu voir dans son regard que le plat lui plaisait. Je ne dirais pas que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de plus l'éclat dans ses yeux à chaque bouché est un merci. Voilà que je tourne guimauves.

Mon travail fini, je sortis du restaurant tout en saluant mes collègues un dogybag à la main avec du feijoada restant dans la casserole. Je sortis une cigarette, je l'ai mise en bouche et j'ai commencé à essayer de l'allumer, mais rien n'y fait mon briquet de merde, ne voulait emmètre une flamme.

« Fait chié ! » Dis-je dans un murmure.

Puis miracle, ma clope était allumée, je relevais ma tête vers la personne qui l'avait allumé. Je fus surpris de voir Gaara, une cigarette à la main.

« Merci. »

Il ne disait rien, il continuait à me regarder, je me demandais ce qu'il cherchait en me regardant si fixement. Les yeux turquoise de mon vis-à-vis ne me lâchaient pas, je commençais à devenir mal à l'aise. Je le saluais et entrepris de partir chez moi. Je fus arrêté dans mes mouvements, je me retournais encore une fois surpris. Je comprendrais jamais ce mec, c'est claire.

« Je te ramène chez toi. »

Son ton était froid et catégorique, rien dans sa voix ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça. De plus c'est le fils d'un client faut pas déconner je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un problème avec mon travail.

« Je peux rentrer seul, je ne suis pas une jeune fille sans défense. De plu j'habite à 10 à pied d'ici. Alors à un de ces 4.» Lui dis-je.

« Je voulais te remercié pour mon plat, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a cuisiné. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

J'étais vraiment interloqué ce mec était de plus en plus bizarre, d'abord il veut me raccompagner et maintenant il me remercie. Bordel que ce passe t'il.

« Je t'ai entendu crier avec Mr Sarutobi sur les cuisiniers en passant. »

« D'accord. »

« Donc je voulais te remercier pour le plat en te ramenant. »

« Y'a pas besoin de me remercier, c'est mon travail. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi. Je bosse encore demain. »

Je partis donc dans une ruelle, seul enfin du moins c'est ce que je pensais, mais arrivé devant mon immeuble, j'avais senti la présence d'une personne derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir qui était le stalker qui m'avait suivi. C'était Gaara, là je commençais franchement à m'inquiéter, c'était quoi son problème avec moi ?

« Bon Gaara, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu as intérêt à me répondre franchement car je risque de m'énerver… »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, que ces lèvres venaient de se poser sur les miennes. _« Mais il joue à quoi ce type ? »_ J'ai voulu le repousser, mais il m'en empêcha, une main venait de se déposer derrière ma nuque et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Il m'avait rapproché de lui et passait frénétiquement sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander l'accès de ma bouche. Il embrassait divinement bien, j'avais chaud, je commençais à haleter, c'est à ce moment-là que le baiser est devenue plus passionné, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Quand le baiser se termina, j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Il avança ces lèvres à mon oreille, il me mordit doucement le lobe de mon oreille orné d'une boucle d'oreille.

« Je te ferais mien Naruto. »Me chuchotât' il.

Il lécha mes lèvres, sa langue bougeait si doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas que j'ai peur de lui.

« Bonne nuit Na-ru-to. »

J'étais toujours sur le cul ce baiser était trop torride pour mon propre bien, mon cerveau était toujours déconnecté, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me retrouver dans mon lit, ni comment j'ai pris une douche. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce baiser que tu m'as donné Gaara, je me suis endormi en pensant au regard de Gaara, ces yeux me rendait dingue.

Je m'étais réveiller à 5h00, je devais être à mon travail à 7h00 sur un chantier en construction. Je commençais ma journée par un déjeuner copieux qui se composait de deux œufs aux plats, de deux tranches de pain beurré, d'une saucisse de francfort et d'un grand café. Après ce petit déjeuner copieux, je m'habillais d'un vieux jeans et d'un débardeur noir, j'ai pris mon sac, en mettant dedans une grande bouteille d'eau et ma bouffe d'hier, que Sarutobi m'avait donné. Je partis donc au travail en fermant soigneusement la porte de mon appartement, je devais faire 30minutes de route pour aller sur le chantier, je prenais donc le métro. Ma vie était certes remplie de petit boulot, mais elle me convenait. J'avais ma musique sur les oreilles, j'arrivais à mon lieu de travail.

On nous dicta le travail à faire, je m'occupais de donner les planches aux ouvriers, faire tourner la bétonneuse et d'autres taches divers et varier.

« C'est leur de la pause les mecs. » Lâcha notre chef de chantier.

Je terminais vite de déposer les planches que j'avais en mains et j'allais pendre mon repas entouré de mes collègues.

« Alors Naruto, tu n'as toujours pas de petite copine ? » Me demanda l'un d'eux.

Chaque fois qu'on me posait cette question, je finissais rouge comme une écrevisse. Comment pouvais-je leur dire que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas.

« A moins que tu préfères les garçons. » Me dit un autre collègue.

C'est à cette phrase que tout s'écroula, j'étais encore plus rouge, je venais de me vendre, rien que avec le teint de mon visage.

« Haaaa c'est pour ça que tu ne regardes jamais les filles qui passent devant le chantier. »

« Bah ce n'est pas grave tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux même si c'est de hommes, de plus tu n'as jamais essayé de nous draguer. »

« Je ne vais pas draguer des collègues marier et hétéro. »

Hooooo Merde, vraiment là c'est bon je crois qu'on touche le fond, je viens d'avouer mon homosexualité à mes collègues. Je ne voulais pas leur dire pour pas que ma sexualité interfère dans mon travail. Je relevais ma tête, mes collègues étaient tout sourire, j'esquissais finalement moi aussi un petit sourire gêné.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les personnes soit si conciliante sur mon orientation, d'habitude je ne garde pas très longtemps un travail à cause de ça. Mais on s'y fait, de plus en regardant la tête de mes collègues je n'ai pas à m'en faire, j'allais garder mon boulot. Je me suis senti soulagé. Je travaillais encore deux heures et je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Ma journée de travail venais de se terminer, j'étais extenué, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de prendre une bonne douche froide pour me décrasser et dormir devant une connerie à la tv. Je partais du chantier à mon aise comme je suis fatigué.

« Naruto. »

J'entendis mon prénom et je reconnaissais cette voix, c'était celle de Gaara. Que faisait-il ici et de puis quand il est là ? C'est comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, car il me répondit :

« Je suis ici depuis 1h à te regarder et je te cherchais comme tu n'étais pas là à ton appartement. »

Je le regardais un peu gêné de cette situation.

« De plus,… Je … Je voulais te voir. » Dit-il en détournant le regard.

J'étais encore plus surpris que la veille avec le baiser, je ne savais plus où me mettre, il voulait me voir rien que à cette pensé, je me suis sentir rougir, si je n'étais pas si timide sur le coup, j'aurais bien aimé l'embrasser. Je ne suis pas si timide t'habitude, mais là tout était complétement différent, je n'avais pas fait le premier pas. Normalement quand je veux un mec, je réussis, jamais un mec est venu de son plein gré vers moi. Et encore moins m'embrasser, j'ai l'impression d'être désiré.

« Rentrons Naruto. »

Je l'ai suivi enfin, il m'a plutôt suivit jusque chez moi, je l'ai invité à prendre un verre.

« Fait comme chez toi, je dois t'abandonner j'ai une douche qui m'attends. »

Je le laissai là comme un pot de fleur pour aller prendre ma douche, je fus prévoyant, j'avais pris des vêtements pour éviter de me trimballer cul nu dans l'appart' comme j'avais l'habitude de faire.

Je passais dans la cabine de douche, j'avais actionné l'eau froide il me fallait vraiment une douche froide.

.

 **POV Gaara**

 **.**

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Naruto à la plage, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui. Les tatouages qu'il abordait me donnais envie de les caresser, quand il surfait, je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard de lui. Le faite de l'avoir embrassé hier soir ça ma permit de savoir qu'il était homo et j'ai pu sentir et toucher ces cheveux. L'odeur de ces cheveux avait l'odeur de l'océan. Ce petit blond est ma perte, les yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était parti prendre sa douche, j'étais en- train de l'imaginer se passer le savon sur sa peau de couleur caramel, j'avais envie d'aller le rejoindre et le savonner avec sensualité. Passer mes mains sur son corps et …

Stoooop, ça suffit mon vieux ne pense pas à son sexe sinon tu es foutu.

Bordel, je dois me ressaisir ! Je vais faire un tour dans l'appartement, sinon je risque de le prendre à sec dans la douche.

Je parcourais en revus l'appartement, j'étais tombé sur une pièce où il ornait énormément de toile de peinture une bibliothèque remplis de carnet de croquis. Il y avait beaucoup de paysage peint, des paysages que je ne connaissais pas, il y avait une toile qui représentait une surfeuse sur une vague ça devait être Hinata. D'autre toile qui représentait la mer, d'autre avait des villes sous-marine qui me faisaient penser à l'Atlantide.

Quelque chose attira mon attention.

Sur le chevalet qui était installé près de la fenêtre, il y avait une toile à peine commencée. Le dessin représentait des yeux cerné fait au crayon, j'avais l'impression que c'était mes yeux qui étaient représentés. Je me demandais comment il allait représenter le regard.

« Je vois que tu as découvert ma pièce secrète. »

Naruto venait d'entrer dans la pièce habillé d'un bermuda orange, d'un teeshirt bleu et d'une paire de tong. Les cheveux encore humide, une cigarette à la main.

« Ce sont mes yeux ? » Demandais-je d'une voix calme.

« Oui… Mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était mon regard, il était seulement fait au crayon, mais je me demandais quand l'avais t'il commencé. L'avais t'il fait pendant ou après la rencontre à la plage.

« Justement, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois la car j'ai besoin de toi pour le continuer si tu veux bien. »

« Pas de problème ou dois je me mettre ? »

« Je peints toujours en extérieure, donc il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi sur la terrasse. »

Je le suivais donc sur la terrasse d'où il prépara tout le matériel nécessaire pour peindre. Il apporta de quoi boire aussi, j'avais cru remarqué une bouteille de saké, il but une bonne et longue gorgé avant de commencer à peindre. Eh bien, non il allume la radio, tiens il aime le groupe Alestrom, c'est peut-être ce groupe qui lui donne toute les idées pour peindre. J'y ai vu quelque tableau de bateau pirate, ou de pirate tout cours. Mai un m'avait attiré quand je l'ai vu, c'était un pirate qui venait du jeu Assassin's Creed black flag. Je me demandais où il trouvait le temps de jouer aux jeux vidéo, de peindre, de bosser et d'aller à l'école. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour lui. S'amusent' il de temps en temps ? Pourquoi cumuler deux boulots, je ne comprenais pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'argent.

« Dis-moi Naruto pourquoi tu as deux boulots ? »

« Les études ça coutent chère, je voulais même pas terminer ma scolarité. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout. »

« Toucher ! Je suis un immigré, je suis orphelin et je bosse pour réaliser mon rêve. »

« Devenir peintre reconnu ? Tu devras bouffer les pissenlits par la racine pour ça. »

« Non, je veux ouvrir un boui-boui ambulant et cuisiner pour mon plaisir. Et surtout donner le surplus aux personnes qui en ont besoin. »

« Tu es immigré tu viens d'où comme ça ? »

« Je viens d'un Favelas du Brésile. J'ai été abandonné à la naissance, ma mère est morte en couche et mon père était trop pauvre que pour s'occuper de moi qu'il a préféré me donner à l'orphelinat. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû demander. »

« Y'a pas de mal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis je comprends mon père, grâce à ce qu'il a fait au lieu de m'abandonner dans poubelle, j'ai pu venir ici avec Le vieux. »

« Le vieux ? » J'étais interloqué.

« Sarutobi, le chef du resto'. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il est arrivé ici grâce à ce vieux. Je n'osais plus trop poser de question de peur de raviver de mauvais souvenir. L'après-midi passa vite et Naruto avait fini le tableau.

« Avant de te le montrer, tu devras attendre qu'il sèche, là je dois partir au taff, oui je sais j'arrête pas. »

Je rigolais, ce mec était une vrai pile électrique, il bougeait tout le temps. Je décidais donc de l'accompagner à son travail et d'attendre qu'il finisse. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour y aller, on continua de discuter de tout et de rien. Il prit donc son service.

.

 **POV Naruto**

 **.**

J'ai un peu appris à connaître Gaara, il était fort sympathique, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, j'en avais même oublié que le soir précédent « Je te ferais mien Naruto. »

Aujourd'hui je travaillais en cuisine avec Sarutobi et son équipe, tout se passait bien. Mais à un moment quand le vieux est partie vers une table me présenter à des clients, il s'est effondré. Gaara accouru vers nous.

« Naruto appelle les urgences je m'occupe du reste. »

J'attrapais mon téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences.

« Attention qui que vous soyez cette fréquence est juste réservé aux urgences. »

« SANS BLAGUE ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE J'APPELE POUR COMMENDER UNE PIZZA » _(Référence au film Diehard)_

Tout le monde c'était retourné sur moi.

« Quoi cette bande de con m'ont dit que c'était juste réservé aux appel d'urgences. »

Je venais de m'énerver aux téléphoner, après avoir donné toutes les données, nous avions dû attendre les secours.

« Naruto… Le vieux veut te parler. » Me dit Gaara.

« Fiston, je veux que tu prennes en main le restaurant en mon absence. »

« Ce sera fait ! »

Les secours venaient d'arrivé et ils prirent Sarutobi en charge, moi j'allais voir l'équipe qui était au bar et leur dit :

« En l'absence de Sarutobi-sensei, c'est à moi qu'il a confié la tâche de faire tourner le restaurant. Donc, je voudrais que vous alliez en cuisine et commencer votre travaille. »

Je vis leur regard, aucun d'eux ne voulait d'un adolescent pour les dicter, mais bon ils feront avec.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais travailler sous tes ordres, alors que je travaille ici depuis 10ans. »

« Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux partir rien ne te retient et ça vaut aussi pour les autres. C'est à moi qui l'a confié la tâche pas à l'un de vous. »

Ils partirent un à un, il ne restait plus que Saïd le plongeur et Soji le serveur.

Bon, je vais appeler Hinata.

Je composais donc son numéro et attendait.

 _« Allo Naruto_. »

Hinata, j'ai besoin de toi et de Neji au resto, t'expliquerais après, c'est urgent.

 _« OK mais,… »_

Pas de mais, tu débarques RAPIDAMENTE.

Hinata et Neji étaient arrivés au pas de course, essoufflée Hinata me demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous, Le vieux a eu un malaise et les cuisiniers se sont barré quand ils ont appris que c'était moi qui dirigerait le resto en son absence. »

« Que dois-t-on faire ? »Me demanda Neji.

« Neji tu te retrouveras en salle avec Soji en tant que serveur, il t'aidera tu verras. Toi Hinata j'ai besoin de tes compétences culinaires, je veux que tu me prépares des sushis et de la soupe de miso. Saïd ?

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas me préparer un plat typique de chez toi, tu voulais être cuisinier, Tu vas pouvoir faire tes preuves. »

« Je vais faire des fallafels et des toast aux houmous. »

« Parfait ! Je m'occupe de faire un Poulet Mineirinho.»

« Naruto, j'ai fait venir mon frère il sait faire des cocktails. »Me dit Gaara.

« Parfait mec, au travail ! »

J'allais voir les clients et dit d'une voix haute :

« Ce soir, nous ne pourrons pas assurer un service comme les autres, vous aurez de petits plats qui comprendront des sushis et des toast aux houmous en amuse-bouche, une soupe de miso en entrée et un poulet Mineirinho. Je vous présente Neji qui sera serveur d'un soir. Le jeune homme ici présent Gaara avec son frère Kankuro assureront les cocktails que vous pourrez commander au bar. Comment il est arrivé lui ? Je vous remercie d'être resté dans notre restaurant. Passez une agréable soirée. »

Je retournais en cuisine. C'était un carnage !

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! » Ai-je dis.

« C'est les enfoirés de cuistot, ils ont tout laissé en plan. » Me dit Hinata.

« Je vais les faire virer c'est connard. Allez ! On cuisine en même temps qu'on range. »

Les clients n'arrêtaient pas de venir, tous les clients s'étaient donné le mot pour débarquer.

« Naruto c'est le bordel à l'accueil, les clients n'arrête pas d'arriver. On fait quoi on a plus de plats. » Me dit Soji.

« T'inquiète, mec je vais demander à Gaara de garder l'accueil. Jaan. » Nous dit Kankuro. « Tout se passe bien ma jolie Hinata ? »

« Va faire ton travail, au lieu de m'emmerder. » Lui répondit-elle.

Je faisais signe à Kankuro qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire et qu'il pouvait continuer son travail. Heureusement que Gaara gardait l'entrée du restaurant car on avait plus aucune place pour en accueillir d'autre. Sauf que quand on a affaire à Orochimaru-san, ce n'est pas gagné.

« Naruto-Kun. Quel plaisir de vous voir aux fourneaux et chef de la brigade. »

« Bonsoir Orochimaru-san, vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous serrer la main, mai comme vous le voyez, nous sommes débordé. »

« Je le vois très bien, je vais faire venir Kabuto pour qu'il écrive un article sur votre prise en charge du restaurant, je vous verrais à la fermeture. » Dit-il en s'en allant.

La soirée fut vraiment éprouvante pour tout le monde, je venais seulement de fermer, j'allais à l'arrière cours avec les amis prendre un peu l'air et surtout fumer une bonne voir deux clopes.

« Ca mère ! Je suis mort. » Me dit Soji.

« M'en parle pas en cuisine c'était le bordel, on devait cuisiner et ranger le bordel des autres clampins. » Dit j'en posant mon cul sur un casier de bière.

Après notre pause, nous avons retrouvé Orochimaru-San, pour que 'article soit écrit. Son ami Kabuto, nous avait expliqué que même une chaine télé était venue nous filmer, franchement je ne les avais même pas remarqué. Ni aucune autre personne avec qui j'ai bossé. Le journaliste n'avait pris que nos noms et on a pu rentrer chez soi. Saïd était parti avec sa femme quand à Soji avait pris un autre chemin que nous.

« Ca intéresse quelqu'un de venir chez moi ? dis-je. « J'ai de quoi nous requinqué. »

« Du Saké ? » Me demanda Hinata.

« Yep, j'en ai tout un stock. »

« Je suis partante et toi Neji. »

« Ouais me faut bien ça. Mais je suis attendu. »

« Moi je viens. Et toi ? » Demanda Kankuro à son frère.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, c'était partie pour rentrer chez moi. A peine arrivée chez moi on s'était tous avachi comme des merdes dans les divans.

« Quelle putain de soirée. » Dis-je en sortant un clope.

Que j'ai pas pu allumer vu que Gaara me l'avait prise des mains pour se la fumer.

« Te gêne pas. » Lui dis-je en riant. « On te dira rien. »

Hinata resta pendant cinq bonne minutes à regarder Kankuro avant de s'écrié :

« Putain ! Kankuro tu es là. »

« Tu me remarques seulement maintenant ma jolie Hinata ? »

« Naruto c'est quoi ce bordel. »

« Ils vivent dans la ville avec leur père. »

« T'aurais pu me le dire j'aurais pas fait une crise larmoyante sur le faite que je n'ai pas pu lui donner mon numéro. »

« Il l'a déjà. Je le lui ai donné à la plage. »

« Sale blondinet, toi je te retiens de pas m'avoir appelé. Abruti ! »

« Ma jolie Hinata, excuse moi, j'aurais dû t'appeler plutôt. »

Je riais comme un abruti devant la tête de Kankuro, Gaara avait fait un petit sourire. La soirée allait de bon train, je m'étais éclipsé quelques minutes sur la terrasse, j'avais besoin d'air frais. Hinata m'avait accompagné toute souriante.

« Il te plait Gaara hein ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Raconte-moi tout ! Ça se voit à ta tête qu'il s'est passé un truc. »

« Il m'a embrassé vendredi soir devant mon immeuble. »

« C'est génial ça ! »

« Et je l'ai pris comme model pour les yeux que j'avais commencé, toute l'aprèm. »

Avec Hinata nous discutions encore quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

« Bon j'ai une question qui dors ou ? »

« Je dois rentrer moi. »Me dit Hinata.

« Je vais te ramener ma jolie Hinata. »

« Merci c'est très gentil à toi. »

Hinata me fit la bise avant de partir avec Kankuro.

« Nous voilà plus que tous les deux. »Me dit Gaara.

« Ils l'ont fait exprès. » Répondis-je en m'asseyant dans le divan.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils veulent être tous les deux seuls, mais surtout nous laisser seul. »

« Oh ! Et on fait quoi ? »

« Une connerie à la tv et de la picole, ça te va ? »

« Très. »

J'allais donc chercher une bouteille de saké avec deux coupoles. J'ai commencé à nous servir et hop cul-sec. Vu la tête de Gaara, je pense qu'il a du mal avec les alcools fort.

« Tu veux boire autres choses ? »

« Non ça ira, j'ai toujours cette tête en buvant. »

« C'est toi qui voit. »

Les émissions passaient à la tv, plus débiles les unes que les autres, je riais aux éclats, pendant que Gaara souriait de temps en temps.

.

 **POV Gaara**

 **.**

Je regardais Naruto dormir, il était mis entre mes jambes dos à moi, la tête posé sur mon torse. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, ils étaient vraiment doux. Quand, je repense à hier de comment, il s'en était sorti avec le restaurant, j'en étais vraiment épaté. Je le pensais doux, mais il avait une tel prestance pour diriger un groupe.

Tiens, il commençait à se réveiller, je l'embrassais sur le front, pour l'aider à émerger, il était déjà midi, il devait vraiment être fatigué pour dormir aussi longtemps.

« Bonjour Naruto. » Lui dis-je doucement.

« Mmmh Bonjour Gaara. »

Il avança sa main vers une mèche de mes cheveux et la souleva. Mon tatouage, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Toujours caché par cette mèche légèrement rebelle.

« Je dois rajouter ton tatouage à ma toile. » Me dis-t-il en le touchant.

Merde, le touché de ses doigts est tellement doux, si il continue je risque de ne pas me retenir longtemps.

Allez vient, je vais te faire un café et un bon petit dej'. »

Il s'était levé du divan, mais avant de continuer sur sa lancé, il me donna un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Et parti en direction de la cuisine, je le suivais des yeux, je voulais venir près de lui et voir ce qu'il nous réparait à manger. En fait sans m'en rendre compte c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'avais mes mains posé sur le haut de ses hanches. Pas troublé pour un sous, il continua de cuisiner. Moi par contre, je ne comprenais plus rien. Au départ, je voulais juste me le faire le plus de fois possible et inimaginable. Mais, plus le temps que je passe avec lui, j'ai envie de plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Je le voulais corps, cœur et âme.

Bordel de merde ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aimais. Putain mais quel con ! J'aurais pas pu le voir tout de suite non ? Et bien non, je suis vraiment con.

« C'est près nous pouvons passer à table. » Me dit-il en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

« Ca sent divinement bon. »

Nous nous mettions à table pour manger, Naruto avait mis les infos', mais à avions nous finis de manger que…

 _Le restaurant Hokage, classé par les plus renommés des restaurants étoilés, a offert un repas des plus magistraux à leurs clientèles. En effet, le maître des lieux, Mr Hiruzen Sarutobi fut emmené aux urgences pour un malaise, c'est son petit protégé Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ce jeune homme de 18 ans, qui pris d'une main de maitre le restaurant. Alors que toute la brigade de cuisinier sont partis ne voulant pas être aux ordres de celui-ci. Il a en effet appelé des amis à lui pour l'aider dans la tâche de faire tourner le restaurant. Ils n'étaient que trois en cuisine, pour nous servir des amuse-bouche, une entrée et un plat. Deux serveurs pour restaurer tout le monde, un barman gothique pour les boissons, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce jeune homme est tout à fait sympathique et le dernier jeune homme posté à l'accueil était là pour faire reculer la clientèle venu sans réservation. Le restaurant était rempli à craqué. Nous pouvons dire que Mr Hiruzen Sarutobi peut être très fière de son protégé, qui a su rebondir très vite…_

Naruto et moi étions choqués.

« La vache ! Putain ! » Dit-il.

Je ne dis rien trop abasourdi par les commentaires de la clientèle et du journaliste.

« Allo ? » Tiens, je n'avais pas entendu le téléphone de Naruto sonner.

Il s'était éclipsé dehors pour discuter, je me demandais qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Il rentra avec un visage choqué, j'osais lui poser la question :

« Que se passet' il ? »

« Je…Je reprends le restaurant. Le vieux m'a légué son restaurant après qu'il est vu les infos. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre et que si je veux virer tous les cuisiniers j'avais le droit. Vu que c'est des bons à rien. »

« C'est … Je suis choqué ! »

Imbécile t'aurais pas pu lui dire que c'était génial non ? Mais quel con ! A la vue de son grand sourire niait, il devait vraiment être heureux.

Attention, information de dernière minute, Mr Hiruzen Sarutobi lègue sont restaurant à Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze. Il devient donc le maître des lieux. Nous souhaitons qu'il réussisse aussi bien que son maître.

Pendant 10 bonnes minutes Naruto et moi restions choqué par la nouvelle. Hinata était passé dans la journée pour féliciter Naruto avec mon frère et son cousin. Les appels de ses collègues de chantier qui firent pareil et leurs demandaient qu'ils les invitent à manger. Soji et Saïd trop heureux avaient finalement débarqué à l'appartement. C'était la fête ce soir, Naruto avait fait un repas pour un régiment. Naruto mit sur internet qu'il recherchait une brigade de cuisinier et un plongeur, voulant que Saïd devienne cuisinier ainsi que Hinata. Il avait même proposé à Kankuro de devenir le barman officiel, ce qu'il accepta avec joie.

La soirée passa vite et tout le monde rentrait chez soi sauf moi, qui suis resté après de lui. Il voulait me montrer la peinture qu'il avait faite, elle était enfin terminer. Elle était magnifique.

« Je pensais l'accrocher dans le restaurant… » Me dit-il avec gène.

« Pourquoi ne pas exposer plusieurs de tes toiles ? »

Les yeux de Naruto venait de s'illuminer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais ça devait être quelques choses.

« Je vais faire les yeux de mes amis et les posés dans le restaurant. » Me dit-il. « Et puis, je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Ce type est vraiment imprévisible. Finalement je l'embrassais, je l'étais à peine rendu compte, mais je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt, il eut quelques frissons à mon contacte. Je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser, pendant qu'il s'accrochait à mon tee-shirt. Je l'ai finalement emmené dans la chambre, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le voulais maintenant.

Je le plaquais contre la porte qui venait de se fermer derrière nous, je passais mes mains sur tout son corps pendant que lui essayait désespérément de retirer mon tee-shirt. Il nous fallut pas longtemps pour e retrouver nu, je l'embrassais partout, il était toujours coincé contre la porte, les mains dans mes cheveux. Ces gémissements étaient bien trop torrides, pour son propre bien. S'il continuait comme ça, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me retenir. Je le soulevais pour aller sur le lit, il tira le tiroir pour prendre ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse le prendre. Je commençais à inséré, un doigt après l'autre tout en l'embrassant, je demandai l'accès à a bouche du bout de ma langue.

« Viens en moi Gaara. »

J'enfilais donc le préservatif mis à disposition, et je le ramenais vers moi. Il se mit sur moi et s'empala doucement sur mon pénis, je laissais passer un grognement de satisfaction. _Putain, c'est trop bon d'être en lui._ Pensais-je.

Je commençais à bouger doucement, et en m'enfonçant jusqu'au bout, les gémissements de Naruto me rendait fou, je pouvais plus m'arrêter, je me suis mis à pilonné de plus en plus vite et plus fort, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il gémissait encore plus fort lâchant de petit cris. J'avais touché sa prostate. Je m'appliquais donc à la toucher le plus de fois possible. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, je pris donc les devants et fit un mouvement de va et vient soutenu sur son érection. Il se libéra avant moi, il me fallut encore deux ou trois poussé pour venir.

Nous nous sommes écroulés sur le lit, épuisé après 5 bonnes minutes, nous avons entreprit une bonne douche. Où il fut plaqué contre une paroi pour être encore pris.

.

 **3 ans plus tard POV Naruto**

 **.**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que je m'occupais du restaurant, Soji était toujours fidèle au poste, ainsi que Saïd. Kankuro était toujours notre barman attitré et sa femme Hinata ma meilleur amie était devenue ma sous-chef, elle dirigeait avec moi les cuisines. Les nouveaux cuisiniers étaient fort enthousiastes lors des entretiens d'embauche. Particulièrement Shoji, un pâtissier, il nous faisait des merveilles, si on l'écoutait on mangerait tous les gâteaux qu'il fait et on serait obèse.

J'avais engagé Iruka, un pianiste de rue, grâce aux salaires qu'il gagne, il a pu se sortir de la rue. Il y avait aussi Genma, lui c'était un petit rigolo, il passait sa journée à nous faire des farces en cuisine. Notre plongeur du week-end Konohamaru, le petit fils du vieux, venait tous les jours en renforts pour apprendre à cuisiner. J'avais engagé Kakashi notre nouveau serveur, qui aimait beaucoup Iruka et Haku qui aidait en salle aussi son compagnon venait tous les soirs le chercher et discutait avec nous avec un verre, il était un peu bizarre mais Zabuza était vraiment quelqu'un de chaleureux.

Puis il y avait Gaara, mon compagnon de vie, il s'occupait de l'accueil, il prenait les réservations, et accompagnait les clients à leur table.

Le vieux venait tous les vendredis avec Orochimaru mangé, ils étaient toujours fidèle au poste, souvent le repas leurs était offert.

J'avais changé le nom de l'établissement ce qui avait interpellé nos plus fidèles clients.

« Pourquoi avoir changé le nom ? »

« Vous voyez tous les tableaux avec des yeux ? »

« Oui ? D'ailleurs faudra me donner le numéro de votre peintre. »me dit Orochimaru.

« Vous l'avez devant vous. » Dis-je en riant. « Si j'ai changé le nom c'est parce que chaque employer à c'est yeux en tableau sur le mur. »

« D'où le nom MODEL EYES ! »

« Exact ! »

J'étais reparti en cuisine, après avoir été embrassé mon compagnon. J'étais le seul à qui il me rendait mes sourires, il ne dirait peut être jamais qu'il m'aime. Mais je le vois dans ses yeux et tous les jours sur le portrait. Il était mon inspiration mon MODEL EYES !

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

.

.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿

Voilà l'OS est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Amicalement Ammarie


End file.
